


Super Duper Dipper

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: But Also Just Sibling Cuteness, Can Be Interpreted As Pinecest, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best superhero doesn’t have a red cape or a suit or tights. The best superhero has a blue and white baseball cap with a pine tree on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Duper Dipper

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the Gravity Falls fandom. I adore Pinecest, so I kind of read it as that, but one can also read it as adorable sibling cuteness. Please no hate - flames will be ignored and used to burn the Mystery Shack suggestions.

_The best superhero doesn’t have a red cape or a suit or tights. The best superhero has a blue and white baseball cap with a pine tree on it. ___

\- - - - -  
“Hey, Dip.” 

She’s trying to fight the urge to throw up, staring at her bare feet just to focus on something. The cold, wet sidewalk beneath her feet. Her glittery pink painted toes. Anything. Just focus on anything. 

“Mabel?” 

She bites her lip. “C-can you come get me?” 

She hears sheets rustling, keys on the table. “Where are you?” 

“I-I’m not sure…” 

“Can you see a street sign?” 

She looks around, trying to see through the darkness for some street sign or something. “Um… 14th Street, I think.”

“What were you doing on 14th Street?” He’s surprised. There’s the sound of a zipper, and then a door opening and closing. 

“I-I don’t know, I think Stephen wanted to come here…” 

She winces at his name. He probably hasn’t noticed she’s left the club. Hasn’t noticed that she’s gone at all. 

“I’ll be right there, okay? Want me to stay on the phone with you?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Her fingers toy with the charm of her long necklace, then with the hem of the too-short dress her (ex?) boyfriend had told her to wear. The silver stilettos are beside her, abandoned because of blisters.

“Getting in the car now.” She can hear the engine start, the click of a seatbelt, the closing of the door. 

“Okay.” 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“Not really.” 

“All right. I’m about ten minutes away. Is there a place you can go where you’re safe?” 

She sees the yellow and red sign a block or two away, a beacon. “Yeah, there’s a McDonald’s here.” 

“Wait for me there. I don’t want you outside when it’s raining.” 

She starts to walk, taking a little joy in the sound her bare feet make against the wet pavement. She slips her shoes on before walking into the small restaurant, sitting down in one of the booths. There are a few other people there, stoners wanting a late meal and college kids needing sustenance for exams and homework. It’s warmer than outside, and she feels better sitting where there are other people. 

The effects of the drinks she had are starting to get to her. She crosses her arms on the table and rests her head on her elbow, dozing until there’s the sound of a bag next to her. 

“C’mon. Got you a Happy Meal. Toy included, I checked.” 

She sees sweatpants, and a ratty old t-shirt, and hastily-put-on sneakers, and a hoodie. And her brother. 

She’s sure she looks like hell as she attempts to extricate herself from the booth, wobbling on her heels until Dipper bends to help her out of them. She holds her heels in one hand and the Happy Meal box in the other as he bends down, and she wraps her arms around his neck. He stands back up, and she wraps her legs around his waist to keep steady. His hands move to grip her legs, keeping her on his back as he leaves the McDonald’s. 

“Did you drink?” 

“Mhm.” 

“How much?” 

“One, maybe two… maybe three … I dunno.” 

“Shots?” 

“Nuh-uh.” 

“Cocktails?” 

“… I think. One was pink. Maybe blue?” 

“Cocktail,” Dipper decides. He’d wonder how his 19 year old sister got into a 21 and over club tomorrow. But for now, he’s focused on getting her home safe. 

He feels her rest her head on his shoulder, content to just ride instead of walk to the car a block away. He sets her down when they reach the car, but keeps his arm around her waist to hold her steady as he opens her door. She slides in, and proceeds to open the Happy Meal box. The toy’s on top, as promised - a My Little Pony figure. She tears open the plastic bag as Dipper gets in the driver’s seat and starts the car. 

“Thank you.” 

“What for?” he asks as he backs out of the space. 

“Saving me.” 

In the dim light of the car park, it’s hard to see his face. But she can tell he’s smiling. “I’m your brother. It’s kind of my job.” He puffs out his chest a bit. “Super Dipper.” 

She smiles around the french fry she has between her lips. “Super Duper Dipper.” 

In an ordinary circumstance, he would’ve protested, saying it sounded goofy and kid-ish. But she’s smiling, so he nods and grins at her. 

“Super Duper Dipper.”


End file.
